


First Kiss

by Sherlockresidue



Series: Gav800Week2018 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: Mytumblr





	First Kiss

Unlike what everyone seemed to believe, Gavin isn’t really one of those kiss-and-run guys. He’s so fucking romantic and hopeless it fucking hurts. He’s just really bad at making it seem that way at first.

So, when he reluctantly asked Connor out, he didn’t really plan that much ahead, expecting Connor to flip his shit and an immediate assassination carried out by Anderson.

But Connor just bit his lip and nodded excitedly, like he’d been waiting for Gavin to grow a pair and ask him out. Which, knowing Gavin’s dumbass, Connor probably was.

Which is why he’s stood in front of the mirror, on the verge of cancelling because he hasn’t been on a proper date since college, and even the he didn’t really give a fuck. Fuck, why did he ask Connor out again?

Oh yeah, because he’s been fucking obsessing over the android for three months after he realized he may be a little fucking in love with him. That’s too much to think about right now though and his heads pounding from all of this.

He settles on a pair of jeans Tina bought him (the only thing she ever bought him that didn’t say twink across the ass) and a black hoodie he thought was nice (Chris called it an offense to anyone with eyes, even though it is literally just black), petting Baker as he walks past him. Gavin already fed Baker so he stood there awkwardly, not wanting to be too early to his date but not wanting to be too late. “What the fuck is wrong with me, Baker? I’m acting like some teenage virgin on prom night.”

Baker just meows sympathetically and Gavin scratches behind his ears, listening to Baker purr.

He leaves five minutes later, having almost cancelled on Connor and considering the option of driving into a fucking lake the whole drive. Gavin’s sure either Connor’s taken this as an opportunity to beat the shit out of him for revenge or Gavin will fuck it up and then get the shit beaten out of him. Either way, he gets the shit beaten out of him. Why is he doing this again?

“Fuck,” Gavin curses quietly to himself, getting a disturbed look from an old woman and her middle-aged son. He’s tempted to flip her off and instead takes a deep breath, trying to will himself not to be his usual asshole-sarcastic self. Much to his chargin, he really fucking likes Connor. It’s a total 180 from November, but he was fucking ignorant and - more importantly - afraid. He’s not afraid anymore, just really, really, fucking sexually frustrated.

What’s probably more shocking than being attracted to Connor - he doesn’t wanna just fuck him. Which fucked with his head for three months, which is probably why he waited so long to actually ask Connor out.

Gavin gets pulled from his mental breakdown by spotting Connor sitting quietly at a small, round table. He’s wearing a bright red button up with dark blue cutting diagonally across the bottom half of it and the kind of cotton trousers he wears to work. Gavin feels really fucking under-dressed in his plain black sweatshirt and jeans. He considers for one last time bolting out of the small cafe that Gavin had never thought twice about but Connor suggested it, but takes another deep breath and sits down at Connor’s table.

“Hey,” Gavin says awkwardly, but Connor smiles at him.

“Hello, Gavin.” Connor greets cheerily, handing over a small placard. “I’ve already ordered you coffee, I hope that was okay.” Connor seems just as nervous as him, or maybe he’s miserable waiting for the right time to beat the shit out of him.

“As long as you’re not like Tina and get as many shots of sweetener and cream as you could possibly get, it’s fine.” Gavin says, chucking at the memory. She always fucking does that when he’s been a dumbass, and Chris never warns him either. He’ll take a sip and it’ll taste like heavy, pure sugar. He may like sweets but fuck is that a lot.

“Do you go out with Tina a lot?” Connor asks and suddenly looks embarrassed that he asked. Gavin fucking laughs at that.

“We’ve been close friends since the academy. She’s also a raging lesbian who’s been dating the same girl for three years, fuckhead.” Gavin grins at the relieved look on Connor’s face and continues, “Chris is straight as fuck. His wife is sweet, though. Their kid, David, is only a few months old now. We always joke that it must not be her kid because he looks like a carbon-copy of Chris already.”

Gavin smiles at the thought of his friends. He fucking loves them; they’ve been there for him and encouraged him to ask Connor out.

“Hank treats me like his son. It feels nice, having someone look out for you without anything to gain.” Connor admits and, probably realizing it sounds a little sad, goes on, “He has a dog, Sumo. Sumo’s a Saint Bernard, and he’s really good. He drops everywhere, though, and Hank pretends to threaten to get rid of him, but he’d never go through with it.”

“I do the same fucking thing. I’ve got a cat named Baker and fuck, is he a little shit sometimes. But I fucking love him, y’know? Even though he’ll use me as his own personal fucking scratching post when I’m sleeping.” Gavin rolls up his hoodie sleeve a little to reveal some scratches going up and down his arm. They’re never deep, and usually go away within a few days. ”I think he’s trying to make sure I’m fucking alive, y’know? And it’s a pain in the ass but I’m kinda thankful for it. I’ve been black out drum before and he’d fuckin’ scratch my arm so I wouldn’t pass out in my own fucking vomit.”

Fuck, that was too dark.

“I mean, not that I get black out drunk. Not anymore. I hardly even fucking drink.” Fuck, he’s fucked his up this time.

“That’s good! Hank is working on not drinking so much, but from my research, it’s hard to stop.” Connor says and fucking saves the day with his beaming-fucking-smile. “Anyways, how did you end up with Baker?”

Gavin fucking grins, because the story of him and Baker is just too good to make up. “So I was fucking walking at three a.m. one day…”

__

 

It’s eight o’clock by the time they leave the cafe, laughing about some stupid shit Gavin did growing up and a mistake Connor made previous to this (how the fuck do you not know that when sketchy people refer to ‘good shit’ they’re either talking about drugs or sex?).

Gavin offers to drive Connor home, because the android took a bus here. He promises himself that he’s not gonna have sex with Connor tonight, because one) the android lives with Anderson and even thinking about fucking in that guy’s house scares him and two) he really doesn’t just want a fuck out of Connor. He hopes Connor doesn’t see him as just some little fucking experiment to find out what sex is like.

When they arrive at the house, Gavin walks Connor up to the door, hands in his hoodie pockets (that Connor complimented him on, fuck off Chris), listening to Connor rant on about statistics, of all things. Connor’s finished his rant and they’re at the door now, eyes locked together.

“I had a lotta fun tonight.” Gavin admits, swallowing down the urge to look away. “We should do this again sometime, if you’d like.”

He shuffled around awkwardly from foot to foot, expecting Connor to pat his shoulder and tell him that this was fun, but he’s not interested past that. Instead, Connor fucking beams down at him, a bright smile spreading across his face.

“I’d love to.” Connor says and before Gavin could even feel relieved, Connor leans down to quickly peck his lips before pulling back, smiling at Gavin one last time before opening the door and shutting it behind him.

Gavin stands there on the porch, dumbstruck for a few moments. He leaves with a huge fucking grin on his face once he’s recovered from the initial shock.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
